Working Girl
by Luv Imperfection
Summary: "She is a girl and she is working." Blaine said after minutes of silence. Rachel is both of them things. She is just a "working girl" with a looked down-upon job.


Disclaimer Time: I don't own _**GLEE **_or the characters. The television show belongs to FOX, Ryan Murphy, and Brad Falchuck.

* * *

WORKING GIRL

PROLOGUE

Rachel Berry careful checked the checking account balance. She could afford to pay one more bill this month, than that was it; Brody would reign over the money then. Rachel was a student at NYADA on a scholarship, is _the_ T.A. for Cassandra July's class, and worked at Spotlight Dinner. She was also a "working girl," (in order to make some more cash) as her friend, Kurt, spat out one evening. Rachel was the favorite of Jesse St. James and Brody could careless as long as he had a cut. Jesse treated her nice enough: he paid her rent for a whole three once, got her Broadway tickets, and even gave her some more money on "happy" months. This month wasn't a "happy" one. He had been declared war on by the Hudson's, lost half of his trust fund (by bad choices), and some other private things.

She was just about to choose from the always three most-important bills when she got a text.

_From: Cassandra_

_Someone requested you. I told him you available, is that all right? _

She bit her and looked at the bills; she normally didn't go for "request" since she was Jesse's till a week ago.

_To: Cassandra_

_Yes, details._

The next few texts gave the time, date, what he preferred and etc. His was a doctor, age twenty-three, and _**preferred**_ that she didn't talk during the 'exchange'.

Simple enough.

* * *

Blaine Anderson couldn't believe he just did that. He, age twenty-three, couldn't believe he just ordered a "Working Girl." The girl was for his friend, who had his eye on her for a while, but that didn't make it right. Women deserved to be treated with respect - not going up and down on poles – to get by. But with this economy, you give what you get.

He nervously dialed _that_ telephone number.

"Blaine," the voice on the other end sounded inpatient, tried, and somewhat cold.

"Is he there?" He said with shaking breathes while gripping the girls (faxed over) information. Even after all these years, Blaine is still afraid to use _this _phone line.

"He won't be happy. You know he has a meeting," Blaine could hear her silently tsk him and some low voices on the other end. A tussle was hard than a small "bye" from her was heard.

"What," the person snapped impatiently into the phone. He had a lot to do and this wasn't one of them.

Blaine took a deep breath and the words come out fast, "Itwashimwhowasstalkingher." He cringed at the word _was_.

Silence was heard followed by something shattering against something; Blaine winced when he heard that noise along with "No, no. Please!" on the other end. He heard someone pick up the phone and take a long deep breath.

"We will be done shortly, B. Let him take his anger out." The woman hung up and Blaine didn't want to imagine what he was doing to that person. One thing for sure it wasn't likely that person would live.

* * *

Rachel debated on telling Brody that night. If she didn't that would mean more loans paid off; if not - she shudder at the latter thought. She tried to even out her breathing, but ended up sobbing, when fearful thoughts of him doing latter frightened her.

Rachel knew that the relationship was wearing down. They haven't slept in the same bed in months, let alone had sex, plus he was always out. Sometimes he would bring home a girl, a guy, even both at one point, but his sexuality didn't bother her. His constant need to be right, about her, about their money problems, about ''everything'', was slowly getting to her.

Rachel's iPhone chirped to alert her that she received a new tweet or mention or new direct message. She shaking grabbed it and smiled when she saw that it was from Santana. Santana could make her feel better regardless the issue and they worked together.

I and you are going shopping! #girlsnight #WORKINGGIRL RachelBWeston.

8/13/12 3:00PM.

She fawned when she saw the Twitter handle, it was made out of by a joke, and subsided the feelings that arose. Her phone chirped and was surprised to see she had a – another chirp, then another, than another. By the end she had four new followers (3 followers away from 10) and smiled.

Have a good Monday night. I know I will! ;) Snixx_M_Lopez #WORKINGGIRL #girlsnight

8/13/12, 3:07PM.

She quickly clicked the blue button on the new followers and typed them out a DM personally thanking them. Rachel than exited out of Twitter, took a deep breath and got up.

It was time for one, Rachel Berry, to get presentable.

* * *

"Hastag WORKING GIRL is what she put on her tweet, Blaine!" Kurt Hummel said into the speaker while pinning his Hippo Brochure to his shirt. Blaine remained silent while trying to come back with a comment.

"Well, she is a _girl _and she is _working_._" _Blaine said after minutes of silence. He could hear Kurt snorted and mumble "prostitution is more like it." He ignored the comment and moved onto a more happy conversation. Their wedding was at the top of the list.

* * *

PLAYLIST:

* Homeward Bound/ Home

* Not the End

* The Fox (Glee Cast Version)


End file.
